Fear
by rosalinda1601
Summary: Desde pequeña supo que ese momento llegaría, pero así sucede en cualquier cosa que hagas, por más que te prepares para algo, no te sentirás totalmente segura cuando llegue el momento de ejecutarlo. Y esta no era la excepción. CANON. Este fic participa en el Reto Drabble "Elsa" del foro Mundo Frozen.


" **Fear"**

Disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece sólo creo historias con sus personajes.

Aviso: Este fic participa en el Reto Drabble "Elsa" del foro Mundo Frozen.

¡Hola! Al fin estoy de vuelta en FanFiction *música gloriosa* bueno la verdad es que últimamente no he tenido mucho tiempo ya saben el cole los deberes además se acercan las olimpiadas de mi colegio y por un lado me da un poco más de tiempo pero como soy pancarta tengo que hacerla, en fin eso lo hago los fines de semana y como esta semana salgo temprano del colegio espero poder avanzar en lo que pueda en mis fics.

¡Que emoción, mi primer drabble! Así que ya saben, nunca he escrito algo tan corto y ehm bueno espero que disfruten leyéndolo, y si es de su agrado les invito a dejarme un review nunca están de más :D.

* * *

Miedo. ¿Cómo no reconocer ese sentimiento? Lo había vivido durante trece largos años, y de seguro tendría que seguir con esa carga. Desde pequeña supo que ese momento llegaría, pero así sucede en cualquier cosa que hagas, por más que te prepares para algo, no te sentirás totalmente segura cuando llegue el momento de ejecutarlo. Y esta no era la excepción.

Atemorizada, con una mano enguantada movió un poco la cortina, y observó estupefacta la gran multitud que ahí se hallaba. Todas las personas, tanto de la realeza como el personal de apoyo aguardan ansiosos por la presentación de la nueva reina, después de tres largos años, del reino de Arendelle. Todos reunidos por una razón, mejor dicho una especial ocasión, el baile de la coronación de la princesa Elsa.

Soltó la cortina y cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse. No sientas, no sientas. Encierra tus sentimientos. Encierra tu miedo y no lo dejes salir, contrólalo. Inhaló profundamente tratando de pensar en otra cosa. ¿Qué difícil podría ser? Es sólo un baile decían. Un pequeñito problema, ella no bailaba por más que la intentaran convencer, ella no estaría dispuesta a bailar, suficiente con tratar de retener sus poderes de hielo para tener que hacer el ridículo con un baile.

Lo único que tendría que decir era que ella no bailaba y ya, solo rechazaría las invitaciones a bailar las cuales suplicaba internamente que no le hicieran. Su hermana, Anna, llegó apresurada por detrás disculpándose por el retraso y sonriendo apenada. El solo pensar en su hermana, el poder verla al fin después de tantos años separadas tras una pared. Sin embargo el alivio inmediato que siente se esfuma casi al instante siendo reemplazado por el miedo nuevamente al recordar por qué estuvieron separadas.

A veces inclusive siente algo de envidia por Anna: ella nunca tendrá la presión de dirigir un reino al menos no como ella, ella no nació con poderes de hielo, ella nunca estuvo a punto de matar accidentalmente a su hermana, ella podrá ser libre. Libertad, cuanto la deseaba. No. No debía sentir envidia de Anna, cada persona tiene sus respectivas responsabilidades tal vez algunas más que otras pero cada uno las tiene y ahora le tocaba a ella hacerse cargo de las suyas.

-Y con ustedes la reina Elsa de Arendelle-anunció Kai y varios aplausos resonaron en la estancia. La reina con un porte de tal, caminó lentamente para encarar su destino sin saber la travesía que este le deparaba. Ahora sí, el verdadero show estaba por empezar.

* * *

Y allí lo tienen :D nuevamente les digo yo nunca he escrito un drabble así que espero no meter la pata con esta primera vez. En fin si el drabble te gusto deja un review y compártelo con tus escritores/lectores favoritos eso me ayudaría muchísimo. Te ha escrito rosalinda1601 y te desea buenas noches/días/tardes o lo que sea que sea en tu país.

Posdata: Nooo claro que no le copie a Dross xD *sarcasmo evidente*. Jajaja dale favorite al fic si lo leíste como Dross xD.


End file.
